tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Hats (Special Place in Hell)
Hat's are unlockable features in ''Special Place in Hell. They can be unlocked in-game, and are used to customize each class' appearance. List of Hats Dr. Suture (21) * Surgeon Mask * Head Mirror * Medic Helmet (-50% damage for head hitbox) * Paramedic Hat * Ice Pack * Bandages * Apple a Day * Face Shield * Paper Doctor Hat * Pincushion * Spacetime Doctor * Felt Fez * Steel Muzzle * Survivalist Bucket Hat * Disease Control *Mad Scientist *Robo Brain * Retro Suture * Zombie Suture * Burly Beard * Santa's Elf Guilloteau (20) * Head Bandana * Magician's Hat *Wizard Hat *Skull Beanie * Sorcerer Hood * Jack the Ripper * Abraham Lincoln * Fire Chief Hat (-50% Damage for head hitbox) *Floppy Wizard Hat * Witch Doctor Mask * Head Aflame * Judging Hat * Shrunken Head (-50% Damage for head hitbox) * Dove Perch *Croc Skull * Playing Cards Hat *Retro Guilloteau *Zombie Guilloteau * Burly Beard * Mr. Warm Christmas Bloody Mary (20) *Knife Head *Hatchet Head *Wedding Veil * Funeral Hat *Widow Veil * Burlap Bag * Arrow through Eye * Exorcism Head * Lotsa Hair * Masquerade Mask * Transparent Makeup Mask * Victorian Hat * Asylum Hat * Headless (-50% Damage for head hitbox) * Skeleton Halloween Mask * Doll Mask *Retro Bloody Mary *Zombie Bloody Mary * Burly Beard * Christmas Angel Lugnuts the Clown (23) *Party Hat * Ringmaster Hat *Cannon Helmet (-50% Damage for head hitbox) *Jester Hat *Flower Bowler * Disguise Glasses * Propeller Beanie * Umbrella Hat * Porcelain Jester Doll * Elephant Hat * Roller Coaster Hat *Mechanic Hat * Ice Cream Man * Safety Goggles *Monkey Fez * Hard Hat (-50% Damage for head hitbox) *Welding Mask * Green Wig * Big Afro *Retro Lugnuts *Zombie Lugnuts * Burly Beard * Red-Nosed Reindeer Simon the Psychic (24) *Beanie *Baseball Cap *Winter Hat *Earflap Hat *Cabbie Hat *Bicycle Helmet (-50% Damage for head hitbox) * Jogger Headband * Tin Foil Hat * Parka Hood * Spivey Helmet * Football Helmet (-50% Damage for Head hitbox) * Bandit Hat and Mask * Hypnosis Goggles * Supervillain Helmet (-50% Damage for Head hitbox) * The Freud * Bank Robber Mask * Soda Drinking Hat *Fortune Teller Hat *Mind Reading Helmet * Big Brain *Retro Simon *Zombie Simon * Burly Beard * Gingerbread Simon Silverface (22) *Weather Mask *Boonie Hat *Visor Mask *Ghillie Hat * Hunter Hat *Gas Mask * Night Vision Goggles * Raccoon Tail * Safari Helmet (-30% Damage for head hitbox) * Crocodile Hunter * Unsuspicious Camera Hat * Sappenpanzer Gesichtsmaske (-40% Damage for head hitbox) *Ninja Mask * Skull Mask * Abel Tasman Mask *Assassin Hood *Ancient Mask *Hockey Mask *Retro Silverface *Zombie Silverface * Burly Beard * Nutcracker Soldier Fred Normwell (21) *Bowler Hat *Shades *Accountant * Riot Helmet (-50% Damage for head hitbox) * Press Hat * Bullet Riddled Army Helmet (-50% Damage for head hitbox) * Paper Hat * Tank Driver Hat * Crazy to Work Here *Colonel Hat *Cossack Hat *Rich Guy Hat * Many Hats * Yacht Hat * Lobster and Caviar *Pimp Hat * Reckoning Force(-50% Damage for head hitbox) *Retro Fred *Zombie Fred * Burly Beard * Mr Frost Christmas Experiment-038 (24) *Box Robot *Big Alien Head *Space Ranger (-50% Damage for head hitbox) * Domehead Bot *Skull Spaceman * Goldfish Bowl * Insectoid Alien * Skinwalker Mask * Boob Tube *Plasma Ball * Blobfish * Alien Spawn on Face *Invisible Man * Giant Eye * Mimic Octopus * Squidface * Giant Fly Head * The Blob *Old Diver Helmet (-50% Damage for head hitbox) *Roman Martian *Retro E-038 *Zombie E-038 * Burly Beard * Snow Globe The Plague Doctor (21)''' *Leather Hood * Three Corners has my Hat * Carnivale Beak *Carnivale Moon * Straw Skimmer * Prince Feathered Hat * Renaissance Man * Cappello Alpino *Carnivale Elaborate * Bowl of Pasta * Flying Machine *Great Helm (-50% Damage for head hitbox) *Feather Knight Helmet (-50% Damage for head hitbox) *King's Crown * Dragon Skull (-50% Damage for head hitbox) * Chef Hat * Plumber Hat *Steampunk Plague *Retro Plague Doctor *Zombie Plague Doctor * Burly Beard * Mr. Scrooge Category:Clothing Category:Character Customization Category:Special Place in Hell Category:Items Category:Outsider Entertainment Category:Unlockables Category:Special Place in Hell Items